1. Technical Field
The invention includes embodiments that relate to an article. The invention includes embodiments that relate to an article providing a three-dimensional display and methods of making the article. Embodiments of the article may emit light.
2. Discussion of Art
A three-dimensional representation of graphics and video may be sometimes desirable. Stereovision is one method for producing a three-dimensional image, but only takes into account binocular disparity (static parallax). Computer software driven methods for producing a three-dimensional image and animation may give the impression of three-dimensional information by shifting and/or rotating motion. Current computer software methods may require undesirably large amounts of computing power, and may not product a satisfactory image.
Conventional holography is three-dimensional imaging method having actual image depth. But conventional holography creates an image that is static, and has some other drawbacks. Other drawbacks include a ghost effect allowing a viewer to see through the nearest image surface to the farthest image surface at the same time.
Vibrating screen displays, oscillating screen displays, and rotating screen displays belong to another class of imaging displays. Each may define a volume three-dimensional image by lateral or rotational volume-sweeping of a two-dimensional illuminated screen or disk. A cumbersome opto-mechanical projection system accompanies the equipment.
A split image display refers to a method of three-dimensional imaging using an illusion of depth created by projecting to the viewer's eyes two pseudoscopic images of two different focal lengths—a foreground image and a background image. The image projection may be by Fresnel lenses. The two different focal contents force the viewer to constantly refocus his eyes, thereby creating an eye accommodation and convergence effect. Static and motion parallax also exist with this method. The method does not utilize any mechanical volume sweeping. There is limited detailed depth information available from specific objects. For example, an object in the foreground will have a two-dimensional appearance, even though the overall image creates a three-dimensional illusion.
For interior/exterior decorations and signage, it may be desirable to obtain a desired three-dimensional output. It may be desirable to have an article with differing characteristics or properties than those articles that are currently available.